


Spineless

by Tomo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomo/pseuds/Tomo
Summary: Luther needs a place to lay low for a while





	Spineless

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnyRarePairs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnyRarePairs) collection. 



> Not betaed! Deal with it.
> 
> This is just porn. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> (I had to tag this as Mac/Luther/Dennis as Luther/Dennis is a new tag for the Sunny fandom and therefore cannot be submitted on this form for whatever reason! But if you want to write this three-way instead I'm not gonna complain...) 
> 
> Content warning: dub-con or non-con.
> 
> Luther/Dennis, one-sided. This could potentially enter non-con territory and I'd be fine with that. I just have a serious head-canon that Luther would totally screw Dennis given the opportunity.

The incessant pounding on the front door had woken Dennis immediately but he’d be damned if he was going to answer it. If Mac had lost his keys again he could just sleep in the goddamn hallway.

The knocking continued though.

And continued.

“Fuck!” Dennis cursed and threw off his covers. The white hot rage of a thousand suns propelled him to the door. “I swear to _God and Satan_ Mac, if you swallowed your keys on a dare again I’m going to slice you open and—”

It wasn’t Mac at the door. Luther’s fist, poised to knock, opened almost gracefully as he pressed his palm against the doorframe.

“I’m here for my boy,” Luther stated in that flat, emotionless way of his. “We need to have a _talk_.”

“Mac’s not here.” Even as he was saying it Luther was pushing his way into the apartment.

“I’ll wait.” Luther pulled the door shut behind himself and locked the deadbolt.

Dennis didn’t notice until he backed up a few steps but Luther was _dirty_.  The knees of his prison jumpsuit were muddy like he had been crawling through a tunnel… oh. _Shit_.

Dennis swallowed. Fuck Mac and his fucked up family.

“Do you want to wait for him in his room?” Dennis had to get out. He didn’t want to be there when the feds showed up. No way was he going to end up as an accessory… or heroin mule.  Also he should probably warn Mac since Luther was probably here to kill him for the snitching incident.

Luther’s piercing gaze flicked over him, assessing. “You’re my son’s boyfriend right?”

Dennis couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter. “He _wishes_.”

Luther’s teeth were showing in a not-quite smile. “Yes, I imagine he does.”

That line of questioning needed to end. Immediately. He knew it was a probably a bad idea to turn his back on a man who had obviously just _broken out of prison_ but Dennis did just that, leading Luther to Mac’s bedroom door.

“This is his room,” Dennis said pointlessly. Of course it was Mac’s room. The only decorations were a giant crucifix and a framed picture of Luther by the bed. Dennis took a step back and felt Luther’s hand rest gently on the small of his back. He froze.

“He coming back soon?”

“Y-yes,” Dennis stammered. Truth was he had no idea. Mac was out with Charlie doing some asinine scheme involving sprinkler heads and Guinness and Dennis had wanted no part of it.

“Good,” Luther murmured against his ear. Dennis flinched away and Luther grasped him by the back of the neck, nails digging into the soft skin there. He pushed Dennis towards the bed.

“Wait- wait a minute!” Dennis struggled as Luther effortlessly pinned him to the bed with one hand pressing his wrists above his head.

“You know what my son’s problem is?” Luther’s eyes flicked to the framed picture at his bedside. “Other than an unhealthy infatuation with me?”

“N-no!” Dennis shouted as Luther cupped his _stupid fear boner_ through his pajama pants. He involuntarily bucked up into the touch, face heating. He was such a _slut_.

“He’s spineless.” Luther rubbed his cock through the thin cotton. His touch was practiced and gentle, almost teasing. “He’s afraid to take what he wants, even when it’s a sure thing. Like you.”

Dennis opened his mouth to protest but Luther squeezed and tugged on him in a way that made Dennis’s eyes roll back in his head.  Luther let out a mean little chuckle and untied the drawstring on his pants.

Once Dennis’s cock was free from his pajamas Luther repositioned the hold on his wrists, pinning them to his sides.  Dennis only struggled in his new position for a moment before Luther licked a slow stipe from the base to the tip of his cock. Dennis’s cock was already drooling and Luther tongued at his slit, lapping up the beads of precum there. Then Luther was _fucking nuzzling at his balls_ and sucking them one at a time into his mouth. Dennis struggled and arched his back, he felt like he was being worshipped and desecrated at the same time.

“Don’t.” Dennis moaned. The tongue licked one more wet stripe up his dick before Luther was swallowing him whole. Dennis whimpered and turned his head to the side, inadvertently inhaling the scent of Mac from his pillow.  Dennis groaned and bucked up into the fervent wet suction, and if his filthy moans were anything to go by, Luther approved.

Luther’s hands slid under his ass, pushing Dennis deeper into his throat. Dennis raised his hands to push at Luther’s shoulders but then Luther hummed and swallowed and Dennis’s hands ended up combing through Luther’s slicked back hair. Dennis spread his legs when a finger breached his hole.

“Good boy,” Luther murmured before taking Dennis into his mouth again. There was lube from somewhere, Luther had probably grabbed it from underneath the bed. Dennis had a quick flash in his head of Mac, jerking off in the same bed, staring up at his stupid sexy crucifix and hating himself. He bucked again when Luther added a second finger, moaned and keened as he was scissored open and his brains were sucked out his dick.

He was a God and Luther was worshiping at the altar of his flesh.

“Fuck me,” he commanded. “Put your fucking dick in me, you beast.”

Luther chuckled and slipped out of his faded blue prison garb. “Knew you were a sure thing.”

Luther pushed into Dennis agonizingly slowly, one tattooed hand carefully stroking Dennis’s cock as if he knew Dennis was about to pop. It was probably the biggest dick he had ever taken, so fat and long and Dennis wrapped his legs around Luther once he finally bottomed out.  He wasn’t expecting Luther to kiss him, but when Luther’s lips met his Dennis was too shocked to close his mouth. They shared a few kisses, tongues battling while Luther thrusted into him lazily. When Luther’s cock grazed his prostate Dennis whined into his mouth, hands scrabbling at Luther’s back.

Luther drove into him then, ruthlessly pounded away at Dennis while he moaned and arched beneath him.  Every time Luther’s cock hit his prostate Dennis’s dick would twitch and drool, he was so close to cumming untouched.

 “Harder,” Dennis moaned. “Fucking _ruin_ me.”

There was a whimper from the doorway. Mac stood there, eyes glassy and wide.

Dennis came so hard it felt like a punch to the guts. He painted hot messy stripes all over his own chest, breathless as Luther kept thrusting into him at the same brutal pace.

Luther pulled out after a few particularly vicious thrusts and jerked his cock until he added his own seed to the mess on Dennis’s chest. Luther dragged his fingers through it and used those same cum sticky fingers to beckon Mac closer.

Mac stepped into the room.


End file.
